Hollywood's The Place For Us
by write.itup12
Summary: Derek wins two roundtrip tickets to Hollywood when he enters a contest. Casey entered the same thing, but lost. What will happen when Derek is forced to bring Casey to California with him? Obviously Dasey. Oh, and my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ; Hannah here, first fanfiction. Don't you all just love Dasey? If you don't, then why are you even in the Life With Derek section? Everyone knows its pretty much all Dasey, Dasey, Dasey. Which isn't bad. At all. I know, short chapter. But I've got school and I couldn't figure out how to start it, and decided that was a great place to end the first chapter. Next update will be longer, but I can't promise any 1k + chapter every day. **

**RRR! Flames are welcome every now and then! (Oh, yeah, those are the Three R's. You'll see a lot of them in author's notes by me. It stands for Read, Relax, and Review! Because if you don't relax, then you could find yourself in a fit of tears or laughter about something random that happened the day before and not realize that you aren't even reading my story and just scrolling down the page not caring about all the effort I put into this.. oh gosh, maybe I should relax too..)  
**

**  
**

**Chapter 1**

Derek's POV.

"The winner, for a trip to Hollywood, is..."

I listened to the radio station in my room anxiously. My nails were all chipped from being bitten. Every day for about a month I had been calling the station asking when they were airing the winner's name. I entered a contest to win a trip to Hollywood for two people. I was going to take Sam if I actually won, but that idea flew out of my head. We were in a fight over something lame, I just couldn't think about that now, I was to busy biting away at my nails.

"..Derek Vetruni!"

"IT'S VENTURI! NOT VETRUNI! ERRR! WAIT.. I WON!?!" Derek screamed with excitement. His scream almost sounded.. girly.

"Derek, come on down to 23 Creston Lane in the next week, and you will get an all-expense paid trip for two to Hollywood this summer!"

Before anything else was said, I grabbed my coat and bolted out of my room, only to ram right into Casey.

"And what do you think YOU'RE doing?" Casey said a little too loudly. I just pushed her to the ground, and jumped over her. All I could hear was a few 'DER-EK!'s before I ran down the stairs. I grabbed my keys, opened the front door to take in the fresh air outside, and ran to my old Jeep. In less than twenty minutes, I was at the station with two round trip tickets to California in my hands.

Casey's POV.

I heard a girly scream coming from across the hall. _Marti. What are we going to do with her? _I thought to myself. Before you could say annoying stepbrother, I was sprawled out on the ground with Derek jumping over me. I never knew he had such a girly scream.. no, more importantly, what was he screaming about?_ Oh well, I'm sure I'll never find out anyways. _After finally getting up off the ground, I walked into my room and turned on the radio. The station was talking about the winner to the trip to Hollywood. I remembered entering that because I wanted to meet Meg Cabot, who was down there signing books at the same time as the trip. Listening to the radio completed my theory of not winning.

"So, who are you going to take down to California, Derek Vetruni?" questioned one of the DJ's.

"For the last time, it's VENTURI, not VETRUNI. And I have no clue on who to bring. Maybe I'll pick up a lady or something." answered Derek, who was being interviewed by the station at the time.

"Whatever, Derek. Listen, you have to figure out who you're gonna bring soon, the trip is in two weeks. Come second day of summer, you'll be in the U.S. Why don't you bring a family member or something? Don't you have like, 4 siblings?" fired back the DJ.

_I could cry right now. He doesn't deserve this. He's only down there to pick up some girls.. wait. Did he just say 'bring a family member?' Oh my gosh, Casey, that's it! _I finally stopped talking to myself, searched desperately for my saved up money, and counted it. _500 dollars should be enough.._

"Watch out, Hollywood, here comes Casey Mcdonald."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ; Aloha readers, Hannah Banana here! How's school going for you guys? Me? Eh.. not so good.. loads of homework. Speaking of school, I took about three periods to write this today : math, and social studies. I just couldn't focus with the though of Dasey in my head! Oh well, in my opinion, LWD is more important than algebra and people who lived here over a [large number of years ago.. Anywho, I'll stop rambling now so you can read. Not much Dasey here, though there is a little.. but next chapter will have quite a bit more. Oh, and DPOV means Derek's Point of View, and CPOV is Casey's Point of View. Well, RRR! ;

Disclaimer: What do you think.? Yes, obviously I own Mr. Seater and his amazingness.. okay, no I don't. But a writer has a big imagination, remember that.

**Chapter 1**

DPOV.

I can't believe it I said yes. I couldn't have. But I did. Wow. What's gotten into you, Derek? Just moments before, I had finally gave in and told Casey yes.. right before a very awkward moment occurred.

Flashback in DPOV.

She was forcing me to take her with me. Obviously my answer for the past annoying fifteen minutes was no, no, and no. I was going to take Kendra to California. _I figured that her and I were so hot together, so we just had to be a couple. But I already was hot. And you already knew that. Besides, Hollywood hook-ups in hotel rooms with two hot people equals one perfect vacation. Right?_

"Fine. Five hundred dollars, my last and final offer," said Casey, rather rudely for.. well, for Casey.

I gaped. Not only was I wondering where the hell she got the money, but I was dreaming of the cash I could drop on the most pointless things. Paying geeks to do my work, take a couple dozen hot girls out (forget Kendra!) and throw a party! I didn't have to worry about college, obviously I'll end up with a hockey scolarship, no questions asked. Without thinking, I extended my hand, opening my fingers from the fist they were in, and showing the ticket. Seconds later, her hand came out, with a wad of cash in her palm. At the same exact time, we swapped, our hands touching, sending a spark through my body. It felt as if I was struck my lightening, and it was sent to my heart or something. I ignored this, but my body instantly reacted. I found myself staring at her, wide-eyed, my hands sweating almost violently. Our hands were still laced, and I didn't want to let go. I couldn't think straight. Finally, Casey moved her hand from mine quickly, and bolted out of my room, ticket in hand.

_What was that? Why was I so shaken up? Wait. You're Derek Venturi. You shouldn't be worrying about this stuff. What you should be worrying about is California. Five days, baby, five days._

CPOV.

_Sure, I'm a secretive person. No one knows I'm not a virgin, except for Sam, obviously. No one knows about my addiction to sexist video games. No one knows about my love for Derek Venturi. Yup, you heard right, Derek Venturi. The guy I love, the one I wish to kiss. Too bad our family's got married._

I sighed as I finished my journal response and sat back against my bed's headboard. I wish that Derek could just be the normal step-sibling, the dude who is smart, strange, creepy, and unattractive. But no, I had to be placed with the Venturi clan. Which isn't so bad, except for Derek. I got up to grab my ticket to Hollywood. I continued writing.

_500 dollars is completely worth it if I get to spend it with Derek and Meg Cabot. It's amazing how you think you hate one specific person, and over a period of years, you end up crashing down, and falling for them. It's like ice cubes. You start out all fresh and perfect. But as time progresses, you melt, inside and out. No one realizes how much you are hurting because you blend in with the water. People are drinking you down, and before you know it, you've fallen in love. You just want more._

As soon as I finished today's entry, I turned on my radio and listened to the song playing. It was 'Hate That I Love You' by Rihanna and Ne-yo. _I always thought this song fit perfectly for us. Us. Derek and I. Derek and me. I'm not exactly sure if the feeling is mutual though. As far as I can tell, he hates me with every ounce of his amazing, toned body. I'd never get a guy like him. And even if he did love me, I couldn't let him have me. That'd prove to him that he can have any girl he wanted, he can rule over the women in his life. That's wrong, and as much as I love him, he must get over that before I can move on any further. If only I could actually tell if he has moved on.. that'd make life a whole lot easier._

I grabbed a book and started reading. It was a romantic novel. I put that book down. Next one, the story of a girl who lost her parents and turns to an older boy for help and ends up falling in love with him. Next one, the story of a boy who isn't allowed to see his girlfriend because she has different beliefs than him.. _What's up with me and buying romantic, depressing stories?_

I turned my light out, placed my head against the soft pillow and hugged the small, sharp-edged object I was holding closely to my body. Before I drifted off to sleep, I opened my eyes one last time and saw that what I was hugging was the ticket to California. Smiling to myself, I fell into a sleep, dreaming about Hollywood, Derek, and secrets beneath my skin.

**A/N – Yup, me again. Just wanted to let you know that next chapter will be a little bit longer, because I'm thinking of taking a bit longer to update, so I can write more for you. Review please! Flames are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Bonjour, Write It Up here. I was going to wait a bit longer, but I saw everyone's reviews and couldn't help myself but write. See, that's why I'm write it up. ; Anyways, this chapter has some Dasey, and it's set on the day that they are boarding the plane, as in it's the second day of summer. Sorry if you guys think it's short, I just always get confused on where to end it, and I'm afraid I'll ruin the story by going any longer. This time, I hope, will satisfy you all because guess what?! NO HOMEWORK TONIGHT! YAYY! Hah. RRR!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything.. or anyone.. like Mike Seater, perhaps?**

**Chapter 3.**

CPOV.

Come Friday, the second day of summer, Derek and I were all packed up for a month long trip. I had just finished packing the night before. The last thing I remember putting in my suitcase was my journal. The journal was nothing special, just an old, torn up, crumpled, blue notebook. It has history notes in it from the ninth grade at my old school. It also had the history of my life. From the beginning, when I hated Derek, to now, where I'm in love with him.

I took another gulp of my gallon of water. I had been working out all morning and reeked of body odor. I decided to go take a shower to wash off all my sweat and perhaps even wash out my secrets. I felt so dirty, no matter what I did, showered, went swimming, bathed. I always felt as if I was disgusting ever since I fell for him. And I fell hard.

Walking into the bathroom, I noticed steam on the mirror. _Must be from Derek. I think I heard him showering as I was working out about twenty minutes ago._

I started to prepare from my long shower. I was in my underwear and bra as I heard someone struggling to open the door. Before I could react, the door swung open to reveal a very surprised Derek, smirk and all. He stood there, and almost looked happy at first, until his smirk returned.

"Casey McDonald, I knew that you wore padded bras.. but are the girls really that small?" Derek said evilly, and for a moment he looked as if it pained him to say that. Obviously not, though because right after I shot back a rude comment, he rebounded with an even more hurtful one.

"So desperate that you had to get undressed for your stepbrother? Oh, that's sad, Case, real sad." As soon as Derek said this, I grabbed a towel, threw it around me, and bolted out of the bathroom, into my room.

I sat there for hours. I cried for hours._ Sure, Derek's made some rude statements to me before, but this, this just hurt me too much. I can't believe I'm in love with this man. This amazing man. This amazing and funny man. This amazing and funny and cute man. This man.. is my stepbrother. And I'm in love with him, and never will stop, no matter how wrong it is._

DPOV.

_Casey. Half-naked. Insulted. By me. Whoa. Sam. I need Sam._

I dialed in the numbers to Sam's cell phone and listened to it ring. He picked up after about four rings. I sat there in my room, and quickly apologized to Sam about what happened. I earlier found out that we were in a fight about who would have won the wrestling match him and I had had when I found out he was dating Casey.

"Sam, I need your help. I don't know what it is, but something is going on. I-I-I- I jus-jus-just saw C-c-as-ey ha-lf-naked.." I tried to say. It still hasn't sunk in that what I saw was real.

"Slow down kid! I have more important things to deal with right now.. wait. Casey and half naked in the same sentence? SHIT. What happened?" responded Sam.

"Well, I left my $500.00 in my jeans which were on the bathroom floor so I went back to get them but when I went back in the bathrhoom I opened the door to a shriek and Casey hal-hal-half.."

"Naked. Wow. Wait, 500 dollars?! Where'd you get that?" questioned Sam.

"My lovely stepsister. She paid me to bring her to Hollywood with me, so she could meet a famous author that she loves. We're both leaving in an hour. How the hell am I supposed to survive with one hot stepsister, who looks amazingly good naked, for one month in a completely different country and famous state?!" I cried into the phone.

"Oh.. sweet deal. WAIT. You just said 'hot-stepsister.. looks amazingly good naked..' you aren't talking about Lizzie, right? Because that's wrong. I mean, Casey, sure, she does look good naked.. but Lizzie, just ew. No offense or anything, bro." joked Sam.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Wait.. I did say hot stepsister.. naked.. oh God. No."

"Sorry, dude, you're falling for Case. And am I really that funny, 'cause if I am I was thinking of trying out for a job as a comedian ---" The line was cut short. I hung up on Sam because what he said was true. He could read me like he's known me forever. Which he has._ But how could he tell I liked Casey.. wait. Not even I knew that. Or did I? Ugh. This is so wrong. But how am I going to last in California for a whole month, with Casey McDonald, the stepsister that I apparently now like, is going to be with me? I mean, even if I really did even think about asking her out or something, it's not like she'd say yes. Casey was the only girl who could resist me. And I was turned on by that. Which made it all worse. If I felt turned on by her being turned off, then how could this work? She hates me, and I like her. More than a stepsister. Maybe if I change a bit over the vacation.. she'll think about accepting me. Yeah. That's it. Change for her, like you did for Kendra. Show her that you aren't always arrogant and dumb, you just have a reputation to keep a hold of. She'll see. Yeah, here comes the soft-Derek, Cali. Watch out, because I'm sure as hell going in for the kill this summer._

**A/N – Hope you liked it. My idea for this chapter changed a bit after I wrote the second, so it's more of a realization-of-the-feelings chapter instead of full-on Dasey action. Au revior, (I don't know if I spelt that right..) and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ; Aye readers, Hannah here. Sorry no updates, I just joined the school magazine at my new school and received great compliments on my work, so I'm no longer an outcast.. sorta. I have another story in mind, and it's been bothering me to post forever, but I'm afraid I'll forget about one and they are such great plots.. I just can't stand to see one and not the other go. So tell me what you guys think of me posting a new story, it should be really exciting once I do. Anyways, here's chapter 4. Remember, RRR. 'Cause you know you want to :)**

**Disclaimer : If I did own LWD, I'd sure as hell be faster at updating Dasey scripts rather than FanFictions.**

**Ch. 4**

**Casey's POV**

"Casey, how much longer until we board the plane?" asked Derek in a whiny tone.

"God, I said, we board in a half hour. If you have to use the bathroom, go now, 'cause those plane bathrooms aren't the best." I said, sort of sounding as if I was a.. mom.

"Okay, fine, but you should go too. If we miss the plane, it might as well be both of us because I won those tickets, not you." remarked Derek, as he ran towards the men's room. I followed but instead turned left and went into the woman's restroom. I saw a blond, skinny, tall, model-like girl chatting away on her hot pink RAZR phone like there's no tomorrow. _I bet if Derek were in here he'd be after her instead of me._

After being completely annoyed, I was satisfied to see the blond leave the bathroom, hanging up her cell phone. I finished my make-up touch-ups and went to find Derek. It had been about ten minutes. When I spotted him, I noticed a tall, blond lady behind him. As I went up to him and tapped his shoulder, he turned around with lipstick smeared all over his and the blond's face. _Yes, the bathroom model blond is still in the building, making out with my adoring stepbrother who I accidently fell in love with._

**Derek's POV**

This is not good.

At all.

The one girl I think I actually like for once, has caught me making out with some blond girl, who came out of nowhere, and probably thinks I'm a... whore.

"Casey, wait! I'm sorry! Jesus Christ, Casey, stop right there!"

Casey turned around, but with a look of sadness yet anger on her face. She waited for me, but she wouldn't speak. I have no idea what got her so mad! Sure, I just made out with some random girl after just meeting her, but I'm Derek Venturi. The man!

"Passengers rows 32-34 may board Flight 23 now, Passengers rows 32-34 may board Flight 23." blared the intercom.

"Uh.. that's us." I said, as we headed onto the plane, only hearing the classic chatter of the airport and the rolling of suitcases.

**Casey's POV**

That whore. Why would he do that? I want to talk to him, but right about now, as we arrive in the airport, you could cut the tension with a knife. The ride here was so, so... awkward. But still, it isn't my fault that he made out with that bimbo, right?

We went to the baggage area, and amazingly, Derek spoke.

"Uh, Case, let's forget about what just happened.. oh, theres my suitcases!" Derek grabbed his blue suitcase set off the belt, and we waited for mine, but they never came.

"Whatever. But Derek, my suitcases aren't here yet. We've been waiting for a half-hour."

"Well, we have to leave, we have dinner reservations at 6:00. It's 4:00."

"Dinner?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah, the contest sorta comes with dinner reservations every night.."

"Oh.. right. But, can we first give them our information because I need everything in there desperately!" I said, a little to loudly.

"God, your such a drama queen." Derek said, taking my hand and litterally dragging me out of the airport and to the waiting limo.

"The limo also came with the contest.."

"Oh. Wait, SHIT! What will I wear?! These are sweats and a tee-shirt, and we're going to a four-star place! Oh my god, and I need to get to the store. Now!"

"I'm on it!" said the limo driver, as if we were in a James Bond movie.

And at that, we were speeding down the road, in search for tampons and a dress.

**Derek's POV**

Ew. I'm in the girly aisle at the store. No. Those maxi-pads are staring me down. I'm a little freaked out right about now.

"Got them!" said Casey, a little too enthusiastically.

"Ew. Can we please leave now!?"

"Fine, come on, just use the credit card to pay for these." said Casey, as she walked outside to talk on her phone.

I walked up to the register, only to be looked at funnily by everyone around me.

"Can't a boy buy tampons for his dear stepsister during her time of the month?!" shouted Derek.

I grabbed the bag and went outside to hop in the limo. As soon as Casey got in as well, we were speeding off again to yet another store. But this store was high-class, expensive clothing.

As we walked into the store, Casey literally jumped on top of the nearest manican, screaming.

"That's the one, Derek! Look at it! Ohmygosh, I need it. And it's the last one in my size!" She said, as she pulled the dress off the manican.

As soon as she came out of the dressing room, my eyes popped out of their sockets. She was wearing a medium-length, light blue-green dress, with black high heels. She looked amazing.

"It's okay." I commented.

Her face dropped a little, or was that just my imagination?

"Oh well, I'm still getting it! It's only.. $1,500!?!"

"Eh, whatever, it's on me." I said, pulling out the credit card and sliding it at the register.

At that, we went back to our new hotel to get ready for our.. date?

**A/N – Tried to make it longer. Hope you like it. Not much Dasey, but next chapter, I promise! Review! Flames welcome!**


End file.
